


Esprit

by Luninarie



Series: Vignettes sur la Voie [4]
Category: Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types
Genre: Bittersweet, Child Death, M/M, Velen (The Witcher), Velen is so lovely at this time of year (it's not), Wraith
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-28
Updated: 2021-01-28
Packaged: 2021-03-14 06:54:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 604
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29041962
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Luninarie/pseuds/Luninarie
Summary: Parmi toutes les preuves de la profonde humanité de Geralt, voilà celle dont Jaskier voulait se souvenir.
Relationships: Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia & Jaskier | Dandelion, Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Jaskier | Dandelion
Series: Vignettes sur la Voie [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2130429
Comments: 2
Kudos: 2





	Esprit

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Spiritual](https://archiveofourown.org/works/28954011) by [Luninarie](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Luninarie/pseuds/Luninarie). 



Depuis qu’il voyageait avec Geralt, Jaskier avait entendu beaucoup d’horreurs et de rumeurs navrantes au sujet des sorceleurs. C’était toujours un crève-cœur lorsqu’on cachait les enfants à leur arrivée dans un village, toujours insultant lorsqu’on crachait à leur passage, toujours enrageant d’être traités comme des chiens galeux d’un bout à l’autre du Continent.

Jaskier collectionnait ces histoires affreuses. Il les notait assidûment dans son carnet et y répondait en chanson dès que l’occasion se présentait. Son sorceleur prouvait chaque jour sa valeur et son courage. Il suffisait d’être à l’affût des petits gestes ordinaires qui, plus encore que ses exploits guerriers, révélaient son humanité à qui prenait le temps de regarder.

C’était facile, il suffisait de voir Geralt évoluer avec des enfants. Quand ceux-ci n’avaient pas été escamotés par des parents superstitieux, les petits garçons et les petites filles restaient dans l’orbite du Loup Blanc, réclamant sans relâche des histoires, des démonstrations d’escrime et de magie. Ils ne craignaient pas son armure noire, ses cheveux blancs, ses yeux de chat et ses épées menaçantes : ils voyaient un chevalier errant, un vrai, comme dans les contes de fée.

Fort de son expérience avec Ciri, Geralt se prêtait volontiers aux jeux et répondait aux questions sans rechigner. Il faisait grimper les plus téméraires sur le dos d’Ablette, les tenant fermement, un sourire rare aux lèvres. À le voir ainsi, Jaskier était toujours attendri aux larmes.

Un épisode différent était cependant marqué au fer rouge dans l’esprit du barde. Lors d’un contrat à Velen, Geralt et lui avaient exploré une maison en ruine, une vieille carcasse de bois et de chaume détruite par un raid de brigands. Les habitants du hameau voisin s’étaient plaints d’apparitions spectrales et s’étaient cotisés pour payer les services d’un sorceleur.

Il pleuvait des trombes ce jour-là. Le ciel noir de Velen flottait au-dessus de Geralt et Jaskier comme une chape de plomb. La maison, isolée dans le marais, n’était plus qu’une coquille vide et déchirée. Tout avait été détruit et brûlé. Il ne restait que quelques affaires éparpillées, les traces anonymes de vies détruites. Et dans le désordre, sous des planches brisées, Geralt s’agenouilla pour dégager un petit objet blanchâtre.

Jaskier sentit son souffle se coincer dans sa gorge.

Une poupée de chiffon, tachée de sang.

Muet d’horreur, refoulant ses larmes, Jaskier avait failli ne pas entendre la voix de Geralt murmurer doucement, d’une voix rauque et hésitante :

\- C’est elle qui erre ici.

À ses mots, un filet de vent s’engouffra entre les murs de la maison détruite, un sifflement comme une lamentation, comme un sanglot.

L’’esprit tourmenté d’une petite fille rôdait là, assassinée par des ordures innommables, appelant en vain ses parents absents.

\- Pauvre enfant, dit Jaskier tout bas.

Geralt resta agenouillé, la poupée souillée en travers de ses cuisses. La tête basse, il se mit à réciter une très vieille prière, si vieille qu’elle n’était plus dite nulle part, une ode aux enfants disparus, un souhait d’une meilleure existence dans l’au-delà. Dans la maison détruite, sous la pluie froide qui cherchait à laver les traces du désastre, sa voix grave et rocailleuse ne trébucha sur aucun mot. On entendait dans chaque souffle la compassion d’un père, l’humanité éclatante d’un cœur que les horreurs du monde n’avaient su atteindre.

Quand Geralt se tut, le vent l’imita, s’échappant des ruines dans un soupir de bois mouillé. L’esprit était parti, triste mais apaisé.

L’hiver suivant, lorsque Geralt et Jaskier parvinrent à Kaer Morhen, la poupée soigneusement conservée trouva sa place sur une étagère de la chambre de Geralt, en compagnie de jouets d’enfance de Ciri, comme au sommet d’un autel d'amour et d'humanité.


End file.
